pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Jackson (poet)
by George J. Dance Anna Jackson (born 1967) is a New Zealand poet and academic.Anna Jackson (b. 1967), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 29, 2014. Life Jackson earned an M.A. at the University of Auckland, and a D. Phil. at the University of Oxford. She has lectured at the University of Otago, at the University of Auckland, and at Oxford, on film studies, Victorian literature, Renaissance drama, 20th-century literature, drama on stage and screen, modern poetry, academic writing skills and medicine and literature. She works in the department of English at the University of Auckland.Anna Jackson, Seeing Voices, New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre. Web, Jan. 29, 2014. Her poetry originally appeared in book form in AUP New Poets 1 (Auckland University Press, 1999). She has since published several collections of poetry and a book of poetic collaboration with Dunedin poet, Jenny Powell-Chalmers. She has authored and co-edited numerous works of literary criticism, guest-edited New Zealand magazines, and contributed everything from essays on children’s literature and poetics, to short stories and book reviews, for journals and anthologies in New Zealand and elsewhere. Recognition *1999 - Louis Johnson New Writers Bursary *2001 - Waikato University Writer in Residence *2002 - Montana New Zealand Book Awards (poetry shortlist) for The Pastoral Kitchen *2012 - New Zealand Post Book Awards (poetry finalist) for Thicket Except where noted, award information courtesy The Poetry Archive.'' Publications Poetry *''AUP New Poets 1 (by Sarah Quigley, Raewyn Alexander, & Anna Jackson). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1999. *''The Long Road to Teatime''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2000. *''The Pastoral Kitchen''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2001. *''Catullus for Children''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2003. *''Locating the Madonna'' (by Anna Jackson & Jenny Powell). Wellington: Seraph Press, 2004. *''The Gas Leak''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2006. *''Thicket''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2011. *''I Clodia, and other portraits''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2014. *''Pasture and Flock: New and selected poems''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2018. Non-fiction *''Diary poetics : Form and style in writers' diaries, 1915-1962''. London: Routledge, 2009; New York: Routledge, 2010. *''Juvenile literature and British society, 1850-1950: The age of adolescence'' (with Charles Ferrall). London & New York: Routledge, 2010. *''A Made-Up Place: New Zealand in young adult fiction'' (by Jackson, Geoffrey Miles, Harry Ricketts, Tatjana Schaefer, & Kathryn Walls). Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2011. Edited *''My Friendships with Famous People''. Dunedin, NZ: Postmortem Productions / Super 8, 1992. *''E-mailing Venus: Translations of poets from Sappho onwards''. (edited by Diana Harris & Jackson). Auckland: Venus Press, 1998. *''The Gothic in Children's Literature: Haunting the borders'' (edited by Jackson, Karen Coats, & Roderick McGillis). London & New York: Routledge, 2008. *''Floating Worlds: Essays on contemporary New Zealand fiction'' (edited by Jackson & Jane Stafford). Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2009. *''Truth and Beauty: Verse biography in Canada, Australia, and New Zealand''(edited with Angelina Sbroma and Helen Rickerby). Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2016. *''New Directions in Children's Gothic: Debatable lands''. London & New York: Routledge, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anna Jackson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 16, 2019. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Anna Jackson at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre (profile & poem, "Kitchen Drain") *"Margo, or Margaux" *Anna Jackson at the Poetry Foundation *Jackson in Cordite Poetry Review: "Life Seems to be Enclosed in Steel and Nickel," "Frank O'Hara for Charles" ;Audio / video *Anna Jackson (b. 1967) at The Poetry Archive ;Books *Anna Jackson at Amazon.com *Publications by Anna Jackson at Victoria University Wellington *Anna Jackson at New Zealand Literature File ;About *Jackson, Anna at the New Zealand Book Council. *Dr. Anna Jackson at Victoria University of Wellington *Jessica Wilkinson interviews Anna Jackson at Cordite Poetry Review Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:New Zealand academics Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand women writers Category:Women poets